This invention relates to a molding machine and more particularly to an automatic matchplate molding machine of the type in which a pattern plate is located between cope and drag flasks adapted to be filled with sand and adapted to be rammed upwardly toward a squeeze head in order to pack the sand and form cope and drag molds in the cope and drag flasks, respectively. A machine of this general type is disclosed in Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,218.
The pattern plate of such a machine carries an upwardly projecting sprue former which forms a sprue in the cope mold. Coacting with the sprue former is a basin former which creates a pouring basin in the upper side of the cope mold around the sprue. The basin former is carried by the squeeze head and telescopically receives the sprue former when the cope flask and the pattern plate are rammed upwardly toward the squeeze head. When the two formers are telescoped together, a small sand core may be created in the basin former and may fall downwardly into the pouring basin and the sprue when the cope flask and the cope mold are retracted downwardly from the squeeze head. During such retraction, a vacuum is created between the cope mold and the squeeze head and tends to draw loose sand across the top of the mold toward the pouring basin.